cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyr'amkad Vhett
Tatooine Kyr'amkad was on his way to have a talk with the Lady of Pain when he was ambushed by tuskens, he easly slayed them, noting they wore cloth so he burned them alive. A few seconds later he caught up with his bounty who was talking with the Lady of Pain. A few moments later the Lady of Pain says, " Whoever fights as my new champion could ask any favor of me.", Kyr'amkad relpies, " If im your champion then why dont i get many favors?". His bounty tries to bargan with someone, the lady asks, "Someone is bound to take his offer, bounty hunter. Wont you be my champion?" Kyr'amkad says, " Mess around with me and your history." Lady says to Kyr'amkad's bounty, "Fool? Guards, take Tyresius away. . . and remove his tongue. You dont need it do you?" "If you want it, take it" Kyr'amkad intervense. "What a fight, I thought he was going to kill you." "I had to make it look good." Kyr'amkad replied. "And you did exactly that." the Lady of Pain happily remarked. "Tyresius stole a speeder anda hyperdrive, he might be fixing his ship Mako shot down." "He wont be fixing anything while im around." Favorite Quotes #"You can't rule Mandalorians. You just make sensible suggestions they want to follow. And since when have Mandalorians needed to be told what makes sense?" :: ―Boba Fett # #:"In five millennia, the Mandalorians fought with and against a thousand armies on a thousand worlds. They learned to speak as many languages and absorbed weapons technology and tactics from every war. And yet, despite the overwhelming influence of alien cultures, and the absence of a true homeworld and even species, their own language not only survived but changed little, their way of life and their philosophy remained untouched, and their ideals and sense of family, of identify, of nation, were only strengthened." #:―Mandalorians: Identity and Language : 2. "There are two reasons why we have to wear armor. One is so that we don't get killed too easily. The other is so that we all look Mandalorian, however different we may be from our brothers and sisters." :―A Mandalorian mother to her daughter :3. "The Mandalorian language has more terms of insult than any of the more widely spoken galactic languages." :4. '' :"So what's wrong with being a mercenary? Is your war worth fighting? If it is, then why does it matter who fights it for you? Aren't we imbued with the righteousness of your cause when we take up arms for you? Would you rather your own men and women died to make the point? And if your war is so noble, so necessary—why aren't you fighting it for yourself? Think of all that before you spit on us, ''aruetii."'' :―Jaster Mereel '' :5. "You can run, but you will only die tired." -Boba Fett : * * The Cybernetic Eye Kyr'amkad (Deathsaber in galactic basic) got his cybernetic eye after a training mission while he was in the UNSC. A live round from the droids hit him on the left side of his helmet, piercing it leaving his left eye unusable. He bares a scar from the accident. :"In five millennia, the Mandalorians fought with and against a thousand armies on a thousand worlds. They learned to speak as many languages and absorbed weapons technology and tactics from every war. And yet, despite the overwhelming influence of alien cultures, and the absence of a true homeworld and even species, their own language not only survived but changed little, their way of life and their philosophy remained untouched, and their ideals and sense of family, of identify, of nation, were only strengthened." :―Mandalorians: Identity and Languagettt6.666.^ 666 :"In five millennia, the Mandalorians fought with and against a thousand armies on a thousand worlds. They learned to speak as many languages and absorbed weapons technology and tactics from every war. And yet, despite the overwhelming influence of alien cultures, and the absence of a true homeworld and even species, their own language not only survived but changed little, their way of life and their philosophy remained untouched, and their ideals and sense of family, of identify, of nation, were only strengthened." :―Mandalorians: Identity and Language Equipment Mandalorian armor, all in which are made of Beskar'gam and WESTAR-34 blaster pistol, Bossk's Rifle, Gauntlet Dartcaster, ZX miniature flame projector, Wrist rocket, and a Whipcord launcher Resol'nare 1.Wearing armor Shots into a jedi.png Weapons Move 5.png Weapons Move 4.png Weapons Move.png Weapons Move 3.png Weapons Move 1.png IMG_9301.JPG|Ky's armor set during the clone wars- Galactic Civil War and on 2.Speaking the language, 3.Defending yourself and your family 4.Raising your children as Mandalorians 5.Contributing to the clan's welfare 6.When called upon by the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalore Mand'alor], rallying to his cause[1] Source of quotes i am putting on my profile Story 1.jpg Story 2.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Trooper Category:Leader Category:Cantina Clan Category:Commando Category:Clones Category:Mandalorian Category:Commander Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:The Unyielding Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Sergeant Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic